Agustin Allende
Colonel Agustin Allende is a major character and a main antagonist featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Colonel Allende is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Allende is both the colonel of the local Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. He is responsible for suppressing the rebellion in the Nuevo Paraiso territory led by Abraham Reyes, and doesn't care whom he hurts in order to achieve his goals. Many years ago, Allende was an idealist, but he's become a vicious cynic with a love of torture and sexual abuse. He takes pleasure in all manner of vices, and is quite intelligent, corrupt, and brutal. Allende lives in a high-class, fortified mansion on the highest ground of Escalera, enabling him to oversee the entire city from the comfort of his front porch. Interactions After John Marston's venture to Mexico, he was forced to work with Allende, who promised to deliver Javier Escuella and Bill Williamson to John. Allende took advantage of John's skills to go on numerous missions with Captain Vincente de Santa and Captain Espinoza and his many soldiers to massacre the rebels and capture young women for his "personal pleasure". Eventually, Allende met with John personally, claiming he has captured Escuella and Williamson and were being held in a church ready for Marston to do what ever he wanted with them. However, Allende secretly betrayed him having ordered De Santa to kill him after they arrived at the church. Marston's execution was interrupted by Abraham Reyes and his rebels just in time. While Captain De Santa escaped, Reyes, along with Marston and the rebels, took out all of Allende's soldiers along with Captain Espinoza. Marston sided with the rebels and Reyes who promised he would find Escuella and Williamson. While working with the rebels, Marston began helping them by killing more of Allende's soldiers, killing Captain De Santa, and capturing Escuella. Williamson, hearing that Marston was with the rebels, paid Allende to protect him from Marston. Soon, the rebels made the attack on Allende's villa, killing every one of his soldiers in the process, causing Allende and Williamson to lock themselves within the villa. Once the rebels broke down the door to the villa, Allende and Williamson tried to escape with an armoured carriage accompanied by three guards. Marston and Reyes chased after them on their horses, killing the Colonel's guards and the driver of the carriage, causing it to stop. Allende, fearing for his life, surrenders from inside the carriage. He forces Williamson out of the carriage and then proceeds to pinning him on the ground with his foot. The Colonel claimed that Williamson was the one Marston wanted and he would flee the country, then continually insults Williamson. A few things can happen at this point. Marston can either shoot both at once using Dead Eye, or shoot Williamson while Reyes shoots Allende. Or, Marston can shoot Allende, causing Williamson to take his gun. He can then be shot by John, or by Reyes if Marston is not quick enough. Finally if the player does not react at all, Reyes will shoot Allende and then Williamson. Mission Appearances *"The Demon Drink" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" *"An Appointed Time" Quotes Trivia *In "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish said he played cards with a Colonel who was based out of Escalera. Claiming he knew Agustin Allende. * Ironically, Agustin Allende quotes Karl Marx, the founding father of communism and socialism. This is derived from the statement he makes about the saying "all history being a clash between two classes." This is derived from Karl Marx's book, The Communist Manifesto. This statement is the first sentence in the entire book and comes from the philosophical theory called the dialectic. ** It is quite possible that Allende was once a communist, or at least interested in Communism. He claims to have been a "radical idealist" in the past, Communism being a radical, left-wing ideology. Additionally, he was formerly a peasant, which may have given him incentive to become interested in Communism. And finally, his quote on Marx seems to make it a sure fit. * A pre-release artwork of Colonel Allende shows him to be originally a little different. In the artwork, he is shown a bit fatter than he is in the game. The artwork also show Allende's uniform originally lacked epaulets. * Allende along with Edgar Ross follow in a long line of a Rockstar Games series trademark of mission givers who betray the player and then are killed by the player in revenge. * Allende owns a golden sword and an armor plated stagecoach with a Gatling Gun on the back of it. Its only appearance is in the mission "An Appointed Time". * Even after Allende has been killed, his portrait will still hang inside his villa hinting that the Rebels did not decide to occupy it. * According to Reyes and at times random NPC's, Allende ironically used to be a poor peasant. This contrasts with Reyes, who was born wealthy and is now leading the peasants in revolution. * Allende is described as "General Sanchez's dog" on one of the rebels' propaganda-posters. * After leaving Escalera after An Appointed Time, Allende's corpse can be seen in the middle of the road out of town. * In "The Demon Drink", he quotes Alejandro Sosa, the main antagonist of the 1983 cult classic, Scarface, saying "These fucking monkeys...", which is Sosa's insult to the protagonist at the end of the film. * In the pre-release artwork for Red Dead Redemption, Allende resembles Ricardo Diaz, a character in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. * His last name means beyond. Gallery File:Reddeadredemption_colonelallende_2560x1600.jpg File:Rdr_allende_girls.jpg rdr_lc_allende_640x400.jpg Colonel Allende.jpg|Pre-release artwork of Colonel Allende. Coronel allende.png|Allende as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. File:Rdr_demon_drink03.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink06.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink10.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink13.jpg File:Rdr_demon_drink16.jpg Allende&Bill-Escaped.png Related Content de:Agustin Allende es:Agustín Allende Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters